Code Geass: Michael of Tomorrow
by brightlam23
Summary: In the year 2219, a young warrior who will take up the mantle of a great hero, begins his long and difficult journey, fueled by sorrow and revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Code Geass: Michael of Tomorrow**

200 years after Lelouch's sacrifice for the perfect world, the world has begun to fall into chaos once more. Michael Ventreal, born with a genetic deformity, a third eye, was alone from his sister's birth after their mother died from giving birth. Completely broken, their father commits suicide soon after, leaving them to fend for themselves. 1 year later, Michael now 5-years-old, his sister, 12-months-old, are still alone in western Britannia (North American region), with Michael fending and caring for his sister alone, being mocked and ridiculed, labeled as a monster for his third eye. One night, when Michael found refuge in an old library, a man by the name of Louis, finds them, and takes them in as his own. When Serena becomes 4, Louis grants her geass, with the ability to make people happy on sight. 5 years later, Michael now at the age of 11, and Serena, 8, and mastering her geass completely, Louis gives her his code, revealing that she can then grant the power of geass, and that he was near the brink of death when he gained his immortality, and passes soon after. With awful memories of the graveyard where their parents were buried, Michael instead buries Louis on his estate. Serena gives Michael a geass that manifests on his third eye, his geass being that of illusionary hypnosis, allows him to deceive the minds eye, making his victims see illusions that can look and feel real, some illusions can kill them if he wishes to force it upon them. She also makes a pact with him to never leave each other. 1 year later Michael comes home revealing that his geass in his third eye is at a constant active state, only to find blood smeared all across the rooms and signs of a prolonged struggle. Michael investigates and finds his sister in a small puddle of blood. She asks him that before she dies, to give her a smile, like the one her geass used to grant. Michael forces a smile upon his own face, using all of his might just to hold back his tears. After Serena gives her final breath, Michael let loose his tears, and screams in pain over the loss of another loved one. Michael hears movement behind him, and sees a 14 year-old boy standing at a doorway, with a gun and blood covering his arms. Michael instinctively learns that he is Serena's killer and the boy reveals his name as E.E. (E2). Michael then attacks E.E. and is instantly shot in the stomach, and blacks out.

Michael wakes up in a hospital one month later after being in a coma. he then meets a long, green-haired woman who reveals herself as C.C., as soon as Michael hears her name he picks up a scalpel that was laying at his bedside table and stabs through her hand. He then questions her about the following: who is she, what she is, did she know his sisters killer, everything she knows, and how he got to the hospital. She reveals that she has been around since before the world perfection. (Lelouch's struggle for the perfect world for the Britannian empress nunnally) that she knows Serena's killer, and that 6 months ago, Serena gave someone geass, pretending to be her friend, secretly from Michael. And that she is working for the hospital as her current identity, and that she found him after arriving at his house responding to a call from a neighbor after hearing gunshots. She treated him after no doctor would go near him after seeing his third eye. And that he's under suspicion for multiple murders, one that was made at the scene where he was found, and the other made after investigators found Louis' body buried on his estate. She then tells him that she'll help sneak him out after his recovery of being shot through the stomach and a major artery, also commending his will to live. She then pulls out the scalpel from her hand and the wound begins to immediately heal. And the next generation begins!


	2. michael of tomorrow part 2

**Code Geass: Michael of Tomorrow. Part 2**

After seeing C.C.'s scalpel removal, Michael is stunned. However, instead of ridiculing her, he praises her rapid healing, and wonders how she came by it. Michael has empathy for being different, and hates calling others monsters or vermin if they don't deserve it. But before he can get any answers, an officer walks in and asks C.C. to leave the room, with C.C.'s current name being milley. She refuses, and asks why he's at the hospital. He then points out that he's there to apprehend Michael, and put him on trial, and also reveals that he's the one who made the charges against him. After hearing of his plans, C.C. says he cannot leave the hospital until his treatment has completed. Enraged, the officer slaps her and calls her a wench for standing against him. Enraged by his actions, Michael changes the illusion the officer was currently seeing, the first image being that Michael's third eye wasn't there, and alters the 2 accompanying officer's illusions as well. He then changes the accompanying officer's illusion, to where the main officer is still explaining the investigation, and the main officer's illusion is changed to being set on fire, but allowed no pain to accompany the illusion. After the officer completely breaks down and becomes a drooling vegetable, he changes the illusion to make it look like the officer had a stroke. After the officer is wheeled off, Michael then says he just has to stay for his treatment to complete and that all C.C. just has to do is shut down the power long enough for Michael to dodge the security cameras. She agrees.

2 1/2 months later, Michael leaves the hospital, still under the plan's conditions, and thanks C.C. for treating him. C.C. then asks where Michael plans on staying since Louis' home isn't safe, with E.E. still on the loose. After revealing that he has no plans, C.C. calls a friend and asks if Michael can stay with him. She also tells him about Michael's deformity, much to Michael's complaints. She then tells Michael that the person she called loves to see unique things. After a 1/2 hour drive they arrive at a large building with a lab right behind it. Before C.C. can even grab the door knocker, the door immediately flies open, and a Lloyd look-a-like appears before them. 10 years after the world perfection, Lloyd decides that his generation of genius shouldn't be limited to just his time. So, he clones himself. After seeing how chaotic 1 Lloyd clone can be by himself, Cecile is cloned soon-after, to keep clones in check. After a hearty greeting by Lloyd's most current clone, he immediately examines Michael. After a couple of seconds Michael begins to get irritated and asks Lloyd to give him some space. After not complying, Michael gives him a powerful uppercut, causing Lloyd to crash into Cecile's current clone who was about to pull Lloyd away. After an apology from both Michael and Lloyd, Michael is introduced to Cecile, who Michael instantly grows an attachment to, since she has a motherly side. Lloyd then tells Michael that he can stay, but he must help Lloyd with his research. His new research being the P.G.S.S. (photon-geo-stabilization-system) (AKA: Pegasus) knightmare frame.

5 years pass, and Michael has become the leader of an independent army, devoted to the current emperor. However, his enemy, E.E., and the cult of the dark king, are planning to overthrow the emperor, and bring forth a new world order. Michael counteracts his enemies' plans by going back in time, and recruiting the heroes of the world perfection, however when transferring through the time stream, his knightmare, the Pegasus, is damaged, and crash lands, leaving him temporarily stranded, 200 years in his past.


End file.
